


斐乌：Christmas Gift 短篇系列

by KnightNO4time



Category: TRUMP Series (Stage Play), TRUMP Series - Suemitsu (Plays), TRUMP: True of Vamp - The Origin of the Vampire | Suemitsu Kenichi
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25644433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Summary: 【假设这个世界也有圣诞节流传，平等的给予各族孩子们圣诞礼物。因为如果是个传说的话，总不能是Trump来送礼物，对吧…】





	1. Christmas Gift for Silent Night（上）

圣诞节这种一年一度盛大的重要节日，贵族们自然不会错过。以此展现自己的地位和势力，同时也在群众眼里树立形象，在等阶级之间攀比争权。  
于是各家族筹备繁华的晚宴，或者盛装出席大贵族的舞会。都成为了每年的传统。  
不论是人类，还是吸血鬼。

只不过最近一年，吸血鬼的世界并不太平。案件四起，血盟会议忙得不可开交，就连过节这种事情也都先摆在一旁，不能放松警惕。正因为这种时刻容易让民众放松警惕，所以更是事件情况加重的时期，不能大意。  
于是乎，达利德里克——德里克家的家主，兼弗拉德机关的干部，在这样的日子里是最难以抽出身享受节日的人。  
首先，他就因为最近的案件必须在这样的日子里也出行去进行调查，无法同儿子们庆祝圣诞。  
其次，他作为特权阶级的贵族，在这样的场合不参与其他贵族的晚会并不露面，甚至今年连德里克家族的圣诞晚会也没举办，实在是会有失德里克家族的颜面。

在这矛盾的时刻里，达利却依旧看似游刃有余，并用他的方式解决了这件事。  
当然，他不可能放任工作不管，所以今晚他是不可能回家的。只不过他也会在离开去工作前到晚会上露一面。  
而晚会正是城里今年最大的一家圣诞晚会——弗拉家的晚会。

不夸张地说，不论是德里克家举办，而或者弗拉家举办，都可以成为圣诞里贵族阶级里最大的聚会地点，其他地方的活动都变得渺小起来。  
作为同僚，盖尔哈德弗拉自然也知道达利的情况，据说他是特意私下前去同达利碰面，并说通了今年由德里克家一方出席弗拉家的晚会，以此让达利可以以处理案件为优先，同时维护德里克家族的颜面。  
于是达利的杀手锏就是他才九岁的长子——拉斐尔德里克。

拉斐尔即使才九岁，但也从出生就注定是德里克家族未来的家主。  
无关年龄，他现在已经在父亲的严格教导下早早展露出英明成熟的气质，开始在各种大场合抛头露面，磨练他作为德里克家家主的能力。  
可想而知，今年的圣诞舞会，代替很快离席的达利作为德里克家的标杆支柱的自然是拉斐尔。

年少的拉斐尔穿着体面，拿出他最好的一套礼服，身板挺直的站在会厅中，礼貌优雅的回应每位上前寒暄攀谈的贵族。  
时而他也需要自己主动上前和其领域的大人物交谈，好留下重要的印象，为了德里克家族的未来铺路。可谓从头到尾都忙忙碌碌，都没给他喘口气的机会。

他所有介词都是经过斟酌和学习后尽全力给出的成果。  
从笑容到说话，到口吻，再到衣着品味和行为举止，也都是他严格对待自己后经得训练而达成。  
即使拉斐尔还没有涉入世事太深，大人们和他交谈的内容也很浅，可是他巧舌如簧，知书达理，在今夜留下了不错的成绩。  
不管是客套还是诚实的赞叹，拉斐尔获得的评价无非不都是夸赞就是钦佩，丝毫没有失望的话出现。  
这多多少少令少年放下心来。

只不过这种场合对于第一次独自留守场合，应付大人的拉斐尔来说，还是很吃力的。  
他既疲倦又压抑。不管是晦涩难懂的用词和交谈内容，还是他需要努力回想自己先前背下来的各人物的职位与名字，都对于一个七岁的男孩来讲太沉重了。

但是，只要是为了德里克家族，拉斐尔都竭尽全力。只要是父亲的嘱托，他就会带着未来家主的义务承担下来。  
只需父亲对他说一句“交给你了”，或者一句“我期待你的表现”，就能让他面红耳赤，心跳加速，兴奋不已，在深夜中的房间里足足把社交用词排练了十几遍。  
因为，这不就是父亲的肯定和期待吗？  
拉斐尔一想到这里，就控制不了的心动，无法忍受自己有任何示弱与失态。

…

“拉斐尔，这就要走了吗？”  
指向午夜的表针逐步走向终点，拉斐尔刚穿好大衣暗自叹口气时，身后传来了年轻的声音。  
回过头去，安杰利科正站在那里，面露不舍。

他们是朋友。  
也是弗拉和德里克家的后裔。  
更是两家未来的家主。  
可以说这就是命运，把他们绑定在了一起。

作为弗拉家的独子，安杰利科为自己的家族为荣，为父亲为豪，以此努力的向顶点爬去。  
同岁的两人在今夜相遇，都非常开心。不过他们并没有很多相处时间，因为安杰利科作为盖尔哈德的儿子，今晚也和拉斐尔一样忙着社交，展露未来家主的风姿，竭尽全力的维护着弗拉家的形象。  
但和拉斐尔不一样的是，安杰利科虽然看起来也有些累，却精神很好。他既满足又兴奋，似乎为今晚自己的表现充满自信，好心情都要溢出来了。  
大概唯一让他失望的就是，在晚会接近尾声，终于可以不用继续同那些大人打交道后，他却要错事同朋友的两人时间，无法以小孩子的身份享受下晚会的点心和乐曲。

拉斐尔的确也有惋惜，因为他也很希望可以和朋友度过圣诞，但是这实在不是件容易的事。  
所以他有些不好意思，尴尬的点了点头。  
“怎么了，拉斐尔？”像是发现了什么，安杰利科凑近后看了看他的脸，有些担忧，“你看起来脸色不太好。”  
被看穿的拉斐尔禁不住脸红起来，他自己也不知该不该掩饰，只能小幅度的点点头。  
“嗯，可能有些累了吧…没事。”  
只有在好友面前，他才展露出小孩子的一面，承认了自己的脆弱。

随后为了缓解气氛，拉斐尔赶紧振奋心情，重整表情。“对了，谢谢你的礼物，安杰利科！”这时候他脸颊上的红润才有了光彩，展露出感激开心的笑容，“我回家会慎重的打开的，明天我会告诉你我的感想。”  
虽然他说的实在是太过认真和刻板，安杰利科却很高兴。他看着拉斐尔小心翼翼抱着的礼盒，心满意足。“我知道了。也谢谢你的礼物，拉斐尔！”

既然是圣诞节，朋友之间自然互送礼物。  
从很早之前，拉斐尔就在父亲的话里直到世界上并没有圣诞老人的说法。每年他的礼物也都是父亲亲手交给他的。  
而这一点上安杰利科也一样。  
只不过最开始拉斐尔还有些犹豫要不要把自己知道的“惊天大秘密”告诉好友，结果好友却不以为然的先告诉了他。因为安杰利科认为，作为特权阶级的贵族，被这种虚幻的东西拘束起幼稚的心是不好的。  
因此既然今晚两人可以碰面，拉斐尔也就亲自把礼物交给了安杰利科。何况他挑选礼物的时间竟是从上个月就在准备，包装也非常精致，还亲手打上了丝带。  
自然而然，他也收到了好友的礼物。这是今晚最令他开心的一件事。

“不过，如果你太累的话，你可以先来我房间休息一下。”安杰利科还是有些不甘心没和拉斐尔多聊一会，试图挽留对方，“我还可以叫管家送食物来房间。如果太晚的话，我可以叫马车送你回去。我还有很多事想和你聊，上次你寄给我的书我也想和你讨论。”  
“抱歉，安杰利科，”面对越说越兴奋的安杰利科，拉斐尔不得已打断对方。“我现在必须回去，乌鲁还在家里等我。而且现在也很晚了，我不能留他自己在家里。”  
“自己在家？家里不是还有很多佣人看着他呢吗？”不解的安杰利科有些心急起来。  
“是这样没错…”拉斐尔抿了抿嘴唇，酝酿了一下词语，试图安抚好友的失落的心情。“但是圣诞节父亲不在，如果身为哥哥的我也不在的话，会让乌鲁受伤的吧…而且我不陪着他，他也不会好好休息，我有义务今晚回去照顾他。”

沉默了几秒钟后，安杰利科似乎被拉斐尔的负责与认真打败。但他也并没有表现出很大的失望与执着，反而是露出了钦佩之情。  
“不愧是拉斐尔，”安杰利科双眼都亮了起来，上前拍了拍好友的肩，“那我们明天在见吧，我很期待你打开礼物。”  
拉斐尔安心的点头，给予对方一个肯定的眼神，表现出自身的真诚。随后他便转身同负责接他的管家一起离开了弗拉大宅，上了自家的马车。

…

就在疲倦的拉斐尔被马车晃得有些昏昏欲睡时，他已经回到了德里克家。  
于是少年再次拼凑起年幼的未来家主形象，把会让人误会担忧的疲惫之情掩盖起来，踏下马车步入前庭。

只不过刚进门，家中的女仆就苦着脸跑出来，朝着年幼的少爷告起状来。  
“拉斐尔少爷，您可算回来了！乌鲁少爷他…怎么哄都不睡!”  
“我知道了，”拉斐尔很快就吸收了情报，和自己预料的差不多。所以他很快应了回去，没再继续冲一旁失态后赶紧收起表情的女仆看去，就这样赶去了弟弟所在的大厅。


	2. Christmas Gift for Silent Night（下）

“哥哥！”

拉斐尔第一眼先是被德里克家巨大传统的圣诞树华丽闪亮的灯光吸引，随后下一秒就被唤回神。目光还没跟上那个从树下跃起的小小身影，就见对方早已冲到了身前。  
下意识张开双臂，拉斐尔却没来得及抱住对方。反倒小个子一口气冲到他怀里，抱住了他。  
这个冲击不小，让没大几岁的拉斐尔往后退了两步才稳重。随后年长的孩子放松下来，无意识的卸下刚才努力担负起的形象，温柔宠爱的低头笑起来。

拉斐尔赐予弟弟的笑容是与众不同的。  
不合乎他的年龄，显得既成熟又稳重，可靠而又包容，仿佛一位长者，又像是一个太过懂事的孩子。  
他自己也不确定内心最根基的想法里有多少是真的属于这些感情的，可是在同弟弟生活了这么多年中，经历让他的决意和爱不自觉把这些呈现出来，就像是一种作为“兄长”认可的奖励和慰藉。

“乌鲁，都说过这个时间该去睡了。”  
拉斐尔担负起了保护和照顾弟弟的工作。  
由他九岁的双肩尽可能撑起顶替父母的义务。  
他认真叮咛对方的口吻听起来仿佛是催促孩童睡觉的母亲，又像是操劳工作后想要教育孩子几句的父亲。  
然而在他尚且稚嫩的嗓音下，他的努力仍旧显得唐突且令人心碎。

只是他没有真的生气，而是抵挡不住心爱的弟弟的热情迎接，立马就软下来后去逗对方，“如果过了十二点还没睡的话，圣诞老人就不会来了。”  
乌鲁——拉斐尔年仅六岁的弟弟抬起头，那头柔软的发旋下露出白净的面容，漂亮的眼睛在照耀厅堂的巨大圣诞树的辉煌下闪烁着星辰一样的光。  
“但是…但是…这可是圣诞节呀！”乌鲁有点委屈的松开手，慢慢让自己站好，一副被说后老实的模样，给自己做最后的辩解，“爸爸不在，哥哥也不在！就这样去睡觉根本不是圣诞节！”

拉斐尔无言以对，他也不希望圣诞节是这样的呀。  
也松开回应的拥抱，手顺着乌鲁纤细的肩头滑落。却没想让弟弟因为失落离自己而去，而是顺着胳膊牵起了那双小手，轻轻的捏捏传达自己的安慰。  
“不要任性，乌鲁。”拉斐尔尽可能让自己说的话充满分量，好能引导弟弟。可是说到这里他又有些没词了，因为他也不知道该如何安慰，毕竟在他看来，连自己都没陪在对方身边的圣诞，的确不是一个能让乌鲁满足的圣诞，连他也感到不满足，怎么有资格把这种心情说通呢？

话语停顿几秒，就引来了乌鲁天真不解的目光。  
看来乌鲁并没看出来隐藏在拉斐尔表面下的失落与疲倦，只会羡慕哥哥可以去参加弗拉家的圣诞晚会，同好友碰面。  
拉斐尔立刻甩来表情，试图让自己的眼神和笑容下传达出安心的气息，“看你，我不是回来了吗？这下可以了吧？你等等，我去收拾下，然后哥哥会亲自送你去睡的。”

然而乌鲁看起来还是很不甘，这下拉斐尔头疼了。但是一看到平日乖巧的弟弟对于这个遗憾的圣诞如此伤透心，他又不忍因心急而加硬口吻。  
最终犹豫再三，拉斐尔像是殊死一搏似的，一字一句挤出来最后的决定，“那…哥哥今晚陪你睡吧？这就算是陪你整整一晚上了。”  
乌鲁的双眼顿时恢复了光彩，红润光泽的脸颊下藏不住笑容。他点点头，这回才心服口服决定去睡。  
可他却没急着放兄长离开，所以就在拉斐尔要离开把衣服换下时，乌鲁反手抓住对方要松开自己的手，拽着自己的哥哥冲向圣诞树。  
拉斐尔吃了一惊，却还是赶紧跟上往前埋头冲的乌鲁。  
相比在意对方要去做什么，拉斐尔更多是下意识担心弟弟的安全，脱口而出的话也是“这样跑很危险”和“不要拽了，好好走路”等，完全就是一名守护者。

等到停在树下，拉斐尔才看清弟弟在家时给自己做的“圣诞小巢”。  
昂贵奢华的地毯上，华丽刺绣的天鹅绒毯子与靠垫围出一小片空间。中间则堆放着乌鲁喜欢的故事书，还有纸张和彩笔，涂鸦的画作如同儿童绘本似的摊开。  
“这是给哥哥的礼物，”乌鲁用打开宝箱的动作小心翼翼且神秘的从一个靠垫下抽出来埋藏的东西，背着手转过身后才抽出来伸到了拉斐尔面前，“圣诞快乐！”

九岁的兄长又惊又喜还有些发愣，因为他从来没想到会从弟弟那里收到圣诞礼物。  
乌鲁手里拿着的无非不是和涂鸦用的纸，只不过上面都被他画满了东西。虽然说画功并没展露出太多的天赋，但起码认真画出来的东西可以被看懂。  
“哥哥之前送给我的关于雪天的吸血鬼的故事我读完了哦，读了两遍！”乌鲁挺起胸自豪的说。  
拉斐尔记得那是自己年初时送出去的书，当时正是雪下得最大的时候，他不知道为什么就看到后很想买回来。虽然他从来没有读过，可是乌鲁却时常表现的很欣喜。拉斐尔觉得，这也许是一本同送书季节非常般配的故事。  
“所以我画出来了，”讲到这里，乌鲁还有些害羞的背起手，搓搓不安的瞥向兄长的脸，“画成一个绘本给你读。”

别说，这些画纸虽然没有定装起来，但是却有封皮和封底。而且为了方便阅读，画纸的下方还都标着数字。  
封皮上的名字还是仿照原作书皮上的字体画的，而里面的人物与场景则是乌鲁的自由发挥。  
以六岁孩子的水平，这些画说不上精致，甚至还有些简单和奇形怪状，然而认真的劲头倒是能体现出来。  
拉斐尔不知道乌鲁画了多久，或许这就是着几天乌鲁都乖乖早回房睡觉的真实原因吧？

这种时候，才九岁的拉斐尔哪里还会想着询问弟弟关于睡觉的事情呢？他连怀疑和责备都想不出来，反而陷入到受宠若惊情绪里，拿着绘本一动没动。  
刚才还在大型会场里能说会道，聪明伶俐的他，现在却有些回不过神，甚至结巴了起来，“给…给我的吗？”  
“不是都说是给你的了吗，”乌鲁有点不解的皱起眉头看着拉斐尔。  
拉斐尔觉得自己脸颊发烫起来，一方面是因为他因为自己这种无法回应弟弟的失态模样给弄的尴尬，一方面是因为埋藏不住的欣喜而大脑混乱。  
他先是点了一下头，随后又连着点了两下，这才总算帮自己把心里腾起的情绪抒发出了些，能开了口，“谢谢你，乌鲁。我很开心。会珍惜的。”  
望见乌鲁一扫之前对这个圣诞的失望，仅因为他接下礼物就开心得要手舞足蹈的样子，拉斐尔心里就前所未有的好了许多。

“那睡觉的时候，我来给你念这本书吧！”乌鲁兴奋不已说到，似乎把拉斐尔刚回家的情况和现在的时间忘的一干二净。  
但是相比无忧无虑的乌鲁，负责任的拉斐尔还是不会忘记自己回来后该干的事。所以他看了看还没走到十二点的时钟，只得忍心的拒绝了弟弟的好意。  
“今晚不行，”他讲得很直接，乌鲁顿时以肉眼可见的速度在他面前泄了气。这让九岁的长男内心还有些不坚定的慌乱，所以试图找一个理由支撑自己，“如果过了十二点还不睡的话，圣诞老人就不会来了。”  
啊，这个之前讲过了…拉斐尔突然注意到。

但也许是因为见到哥哥回来陪自己，外加自己辛辛苦苦画的礼物也被收下，心情好了不少的乌鲁顿时听话许多，乖乖的答应了。  
或许一半功劳应该归功于圣诞老人的传说。因为希望得到礼物的乌鲁总算是决定在十二点之前睡下，还催促着拉斐尔赶紧去更衣。  
即使乌鲁担心的是拉斐尔会和自己一样，错过时间就会拿不到礼物，可是拉斐尔内心反而只是值得庆幸自己可以去休息一下。

…

其实达利交给拉斐尔的任务不止这些。  
九岁的他，在这个跨入圣诞的前夕之夜里，自己的责任和工作还迟迟没有结束。

即使换好衣服钻到被窝，费尽心机哄着兴奋的乌鲁睡着，拉斐尔依旧努力撑着眼皮，在十二点过后也坚持没让自己睡着。  
下一个任务是为了乌鲁，如果忘记了，他可能不会原谅自己。

他还要扮演圣诞老人去圣诞树下放礼物。

他要偷偷的去做乌鲁的圣诞老人。

这也是达利托付给他的任务，是拉斐尔坚持认为的信任和期待。  
他将是属于乌鲁的圣诞老人。

他早就知道圣诞老人是不存在的，但乌鲁却不知道。  
乌鲁和其他孩子一样，对此深信不疑。  
达利从来没戳破，决定留给乌鲁童年一个梦幻的泡泡。  
然而拉斐尔作为德里克家未来的家主，却不需要这个泡泡停留的太久。他只梦幻的握有这个泡泡几秒，就被达利亲自戳破了。

达利告诉他，守护住弟弟这个童年的泡泡吧。  
于是拉斐尔做到了。  
他从来没告诉乌鲁现实的无聊和残酷，每年都会听乌鲁说这对圣诞老人的愿望，看着乌鲁坚持不懈的每年为圣诞老人准备好牛奶和饼干，装作自己也相信圣诞老人的样子，第二天和乌鲁一起拆准备好的礼物。  
他决定保护乌鲁，也决定守护乌鲁年幼，天真，无知，纯洁的梦境。

因此德里克家每次父亲都会准备双份的礼物，一份是亲自作为父亲送给儿子们的，一份是作为圣诞老人而摆放在树下的。当然拉斐尔也会准备礼物给乌鲁，不管多小的礼物，他都尽可能满足弟弟的圣诞节。  
而今年，因为达利不能在家，所以把礼物放在树下的任务就转移到了长男的身上。  
这也是为何看到弟弟不愿去睡，拉斐尔头疼又着急。也是为何他答应和对方一起睡，哄着对方后才放心。因为他怕乌鲁又希望偷看圣诞老人降临，也怕自己来不及放礼物就睡着。  
每年的愿望清单都是拉斐尔收集的，他瞒着乌鲁，悄悄地把乌鲁想要的礼物告诉父亲。于是他也很清楚自己会得到什么礼物，因为他的愿望清单也是自己亲手交给达利的，而达利轻易就可以满足物质上的要求。

于是在乌鲁睡着后，拉斐尔试探了几次才敢真的坐起来，小心翼翼的挪下床。  
他知道礼物被藏在了哪里，这件事就连管家和佣人也很清楚，唯独乌鲁不知道。

圣诞的凌晨，年少的男孩赤脚走过大宅，快速的从父亲的房间拿出两份礼物，规规矩矩的摆在了圣诞树下。  
回到弟弟房间后，弟弟还在熟睡。  
拉斐尔无法肯定自己的心情变得如何了。可能是因为周围太过安静，他能听到自己紧张的心跳下有着不希望拆礼物的想法在低语。  
可等他沾上枕头，听着一旁乌鲁均匀的呼吸轻轻跟着指针的声音回荡在耳畔，就很快掉入了梦乡。

第二日，果不其然也是个普通的圣诞清晨。  
他被兴奋的乌鲁摇醒，表现出期待，连衣服都没来得及换，就被牵着跑去了巨大的失去光亮的圣诞树下。

乌鲁拆开所谓的圣诞老人送的礼物，惊喜的发出呼唤。  
就如乌鲁所希望的那样——如拉斐尔所知道的那样——他得到了想要的东西。  
拉斐尔当然也得到了自己想要的东西。他内心诞生出对于礼物的满足，去也有着没有出于意料的平静。

要说和圣诞清晨拆礼物的时间相比，他的惊喜依旧停留在昨夜当中。  
那份来自乌鲁的，努力画出来的小小的绘本，是他久违圣诞中收到的意外惊喜。  
并非来自不存在的圣诞老人。  
而是他年幼的，需要保护的弟弟。  
这就足够了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【后话：不知道以后末满会不会将兄弟俩在德里克家的故事，我好想看哦。虽然我不知道小时候具体什么性格，怎么相处的，所以在被打脸之前我就自己编一下了。但是看COCOON月里，拉斐尔在茧期下，认知障碍后看到的乌鲁，是那副软软天真乖巧的样子，感觉他印象里的乌鲁都是满乖满好的吧？而且听到埃米尔说自己是乌鲁时，他那个笑容仿佛是解脱了似的，我像至少在他表面的心态下，他和弟弟关系还是不错的…吧…？】
> 
> 【吐槽：关于圣诞节信不信的对比，来自生活里的对话。今年圣诞，我朋友说她的小侄女对圣诞老人深信不疑，还努力的给圣诞老人写信，并且睡前一定要让妈妈给圣诞老人放上饼干才能去睡。我告诉朋友，因为国内不过圣诞节，当年我妈直接告诉我说那个是假的，不存在，中国不过那个。虽然我也早知道是假的，也能看出来没那个气氛，但是作为一个体验的小愿望，我还是说我想要圣诞树，摆着哪里也可以。我妈说礼物都是家长放上去的，假扮的圣诞老人。我说那一次也好，你也假扮一下，给我个礼物吧，哪怕一颗糖也可以，你随手画个涂鸦也好。这件事我还给我同事的菲律宾小哥说过，他说我幻想的泡泡这么直接没了呢，我那句话的意思大概是“随便什么都好，做个家长的工作，让我好受些。”其实看朋友的侄女这样深信不疑，还有些羡慕。虽然我很难想象，以后她该如何接受现实…】


	3. Christmas Story for Silent Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 番外！  
> 稍微长大了一点哦。

拉斐尔意识到自己不小心睡着了，顿时感到莫大的懊悔。他无助的从被子里伸出手，搓了一把脸，掌心深深的压在酸楚的眼皮上，猛的吸了口气。  
可惜还没等到全身心的投入到身体的唤醒工作中，他就听到门把手拧开的声响，吓了他一跳。  
他也不知道为什么自己会紧张，大概是因为之前自己都在床上做着无谓的反省吧？

进来的并不是父亲，而是弟弟。  
拉斐尔胸口下漏了一拍后回过神，身体再度放松瘫回了床上。  
“原来是乌鲁啊…”  
十二岁的长子舒了口气，手背擦了下额头。他也不确定冒出来的汗是因为身体的不适，还是因为他刚才的不安。  
他的话在寂静的屋内显得更外响亮，以至于让蹑手蹑脚猫着腰进来的乌鲁，小心翼翼关门时被身后的说话声吓了一哆嗦。  
末子吃惊的回头，但很快就露出了欣喜，却又立刻转为了歉意。以至于他把门关上后，还背着手捏着门把，没好意思走过去。  
“我把你吵醒了？”  
“没，”发现弟弟有所误会，拉斐尔立刻露出笑容化解不安，安抚的口吻轻如晨露，“你进来之前我就醒了。”

九岁的弟弟懂事地点点头，这才走向床边。  
“你真是吓到我了，哥哥…突然倒下什么的…到底是怎么了？”  
被问到的拉斐尔顿时有丝窘迫，但是又不好表现出来。他绷着脸，试图用动作蒙混过去，可惜他觉得头很重，没能坐起身来。  
“只是最近天气冷，身体又些不好吧，”拉斐尔含含糊糊的讲到。  
乌鲁很少听到他这样小声。

其实拉斐尔不敢坦白的理由有一部分出自自尊心和愧疚感。  
做为德里克家的长子，未来会成为家长主，这份重任从小便担负在他身上。随着年龄的增长，也随着茧期的临近，他向未来也越发靠近，他内心发誓自己必须要以一名优秀的吸血鬼贵族身份带着家族的荣耀立足在社会上。  
然而就是这样的事日日夜夜萦绕其身，于他小小的身体里形成了压力。最终在经历了人生第一个压力时期之际，拉斐尔竟在昨夜圣诞前夕的德里克家晚会后晕倒了。  
今天医生让他在床上休息，细节都同达利讲了，具体的情况并没传入年幼的乌鲁耳中。

近几年拉斐尔已经在家主的培养之路上前行了许多，他的父亲也把他当作大人看待，并且对他努力给出的结果有着一定的满意与肯定。所以在一些关乎家族的大型场合，允许的话，达利都会让拉斐尔出席。  
而今天是圣诞节当日，原本达利还打算带拉斐尔参加其他贵族的聚会——至少两波——但也因为拉斐尔的身体情况而达利单独参加。  
上流社会每个活动的表现和感染力都关乎一个家族的兴荣，除了本身的实力和功绩，社交圈也是非常重要的，任何闪失都会一传十十传百，被记录在这个家族兴旺的历史上。  
因此拉斐尔对自己的失态感到万分焦急，不光在被看到的情况下晕倒，还不能参加重要的活动，让对自己有所期待的父亲失望，都使他心情低落。

往年早上都是他和弟弟一起拆礼物的时刻，但是今年他没能起来。  
乌鲁的担心显而易见，也没任性的表现出独自享乐的样子，一直都叫他休息，还帮他把礼物放在了桌上。  
从早上这个大宅就非常安静。  
拉斐尔刚才休息时一直在反省，永无止境的为自己的失态而后怕，并幻想父亲的想法，直至再也抵挡不住压力的睡去。

“要不要吃点东西？我可以叫人——”  
“不用了！我不想吃…”  
见乌鲁要转身叫人来，拉斐尔张口就叫住了弟弟。他不知道自己为何如此不过脑子的阻止，但知道也许自己不想让乌鲁离开屋内。  
相比父亲来，医生来，其他在德里克宅内的人来，看到他这样…他宁愿只有乌鲁能看到。  
同时他又无法做到在乌鲁面前表现出虚弱，不论如何都在下意识的拿出最好的状态，尽可能看起来没事。  
他想表现出自己很强，不让乌鲁多一丝担忧。这种逞强在十二岁的他身上不自觉的组建起来，只是他仍真心的祈求乌鲁在旁边。  
或许是因为当乌鲁不再担心害怕，承认他看起来还不错的时候，他会少一丝懊悔和愧疚，得到一次肯定吧。

时间像是止住般，合着窗外早已停了的雪一起，安静的埋满整个房间。  
乌鲁惊异的盯着叫住自己却没在开口的哥哥，也不知道自己该怎么办。拉斐尔则也一下子脑袋放空，对自己满眼的情绪无所适从。  
两兄弟你看我我看你，一时半会都没开口。

但是几秒后，打破尴尬的还是拉斐尔。他总算有力气抬起头，侧着身用胳膊撑起自己。  
“你拿着的是什么？”  
看到对方要起来，乌鲁下意识要上前去扶。不过问题让他止住脚步，而且拉斐尔听起来没那么糟糕。  
“啊…这个啊…”乌鲁顿了下看了看手里的书，有点开心的笑起来。这才放松下来，一边讲一边把书放在床头，伸手扶起哥哥，立起枕头给他靠上。“今早把得到的礼物放入柜子里时，在角落里发现的。好久没读了，突然想看看。”

拉斐尔靠在枕头上坐起身，沉沉舒了口气。他散下的长发垂落颈侧，轮廓被窗外白雪晃如的光照得苍白了许多，但他的眼神在看到书的封面时却终于闪烁出了圣诞日的第一缕光。  
面对弟弟，他不自觉的笑起来。这份笑容是那样的温柔和煦，仿佛在夜深满满融化开积雪的烛光。  
“这本书你小时候很喜欢读。”  
他展露出超乎自己仅有年龄和身份的感情，如讲述同孩子回忆的母亲，不自觉的在乌鲁面前流露出眷恋与怀念之情。  
乌鲁开心的报以微笑，用力的点点头，“嗯，是哥哥你送我的。当时读了好几遍。”  
“你还画过绘本送个我。”  
“对对对，还是我给你的第一个圣诞礼物呢！”  
“没错没错，那个我可是好好收着呢。”  
讲到这里两兄弟乐起来，就同平日普通的谈笑风生没有区别。

“所以乌鲁你拿着它来我房间做什么？”转了一圈后，拉斐尔终于把最初潜意识里的问题给问出了口。  
乌鲁也不觉得有什么不好，随意的拉过来拉斐尔房间写字台前的椅子，坐到上面，摸起自己的书。“当然是看看你的情况啊！爸爸出门了，我想至少我陪在哥哥身边，不是会让你醒来时觉得有点圣诞气息吗？”乌鲁天真的说着，笑眯眯的举起书，“这个就是拿来打发时间的。”  
“父亲已经出去了？”拉斐尔动摇起来，再回头看了看时钟，发现现在已经是下午了。  
聚会活动上午和下午都有，父亲应该会出去一天，在晚饭时间回来。拉斐尔本以为自己只是闭会眼，却没想到自己睡去那么久，连父亲出门都不知道，顿时心内有些堵得慌。

于此同时他又更加不好意思，脸颊发烫，展露出少年的一面，腼腆的低下头，“谢谢你，乌鲁。”  
一向都是自己照顾弟弟，保护弟弟，宠着弟弟。如今弟弟担心自己，愿意花费圣诞日的时间陪自己，希望让自己醒来后好受一些…这个在他眼里依旧是个弱小的仿佛只有五岁的弟弟如今令他有些感动。  
年龄小的男孩听完后不好意思的挠挠头，露出小男孩那种逞强害羞的样子，不坦率的转移话题，“我也想着也许哥哥醒了后可以告诉我这本书的结局是什么…不是以前你还给我念过吗？我忘了。”  
拉斐尔看看弟弟，又看看对方手里的书，觉得又好笑又无奈，“抱歉，我也记不得了。”  
“这样啊…”

这是曾经拉菲尔送给乌鲁的书。  
乌鲁很喜欢。  
这是一本讲述冬日吸血鬼少年的故事。

“是什么来着…”乌鲁喃喃自语的思考起来，“只零星记得开头是主角一个人在满是白雪的克兰里生活。但是…为什么就他一个，记不得了呢。”  
乌鲁歪了歪头，摸着封面上铅笔画感的封面插图，“对了。那个克兰永远都是冬天，而他永远都不觉得很冷！”  
“啊…似乎是这样没错，”多多少少被唤醒记忆的拉斐尔，含糊的附和弟弟。

或许是和乌鲁的对话让自己放松下来，先前还绷紧的神经也松弛不少。拉斐尔终究还是个男孩，今年第一次感到解脱，便在圣诞降临的白雪之日被轻飘飘的睡意席卷。  
明明刚睡醒，却又一次困了。但先前他都是在很沉重的感觉中入睡的，仿佛把他压入床内。可如今他却觉得身下的床很柔软很舒服，如同云朵，如同白雪，如同天鹅绒，让他落在上面感觉不到寒冷。  
“乌鲁，我想再睡一下…”他终于任性一次，决定告诉弟弟自己要离开他去梦乡。他放下枕头，拉开被子，轻松的进入被窝，“知道结局后告诉我吧。”

“…要不要我念给你听？”  
突然乌鲁开口。  
“就和哥哥以前念给我一样，我念给你听吧。就当是…睡前故事？”  
这样的话好比蚕丝纺织的丝绸，轻柔的包裹着拉斐尔的身体，蒙在耳畔，画作梦中的窃语。

拉斐尔竟不愿拒绝，因为这像是蛊惑一般，令他产生期待。  
此时此刻，他在这个房间内摆脱了所有义务，仅仅是听着弟弟为自己读书，没有任何担忧的读过圣诞节。  
“好啊，这听起来不错…”拉斐尔细微的发出感慨，半合的眼帘下有微光在烁动，“这个故事感觉很合适今天读。”

是啊，他觉得今日醒来第一个看到乌鲁是一件好事。  
他现在在乌鲁身旁睡去也是一件好事。  
是一个他想要过的圣诞节。

娇小的乌鲁认真的坐直身子，脚尖点在够到的地毯上，把书摊开于双腿上，翻开了第一页。  
稚嫩的嗓音编制出午后金丝雀的曲调，青涩的朗读与冬日里萌芽。  
“这是一个永恒的冬日里的故事。感觉不到冷的吸血鬼少年第九百九十九次踏入到雪中，留下了一串长长的永无止境眼神的脚印——”

拉斐尔很快就入睡了，读得入迷的乌鲁过了几分钟才注意到。  
他安静下来，会心一笑。  
说起来这本书还没读到一半，内容到底是不是附和圣诞节他不知道。  
但至少他知道，书中的那位吸血鬼少年离开了克兰，第一次看到了另一个同类。对方送给了他蜡烛，这是少年第一次接触到烛光的火焰。他第一次感觉到了热，也第一次感觉到了冷。

“…乌鲁…”  
拉斐尔罕见的讲起梦话。  
被呼唤的乌鲁合上书，看向床上熟眠的兄长。  
“十二点不睡的话…圣诞老人…会不给送礼物…的…”  
乌鲁藏在举起的书后噗嗤的偷笑出来。  
“真是的，到底梦得是什么时候呀？我又不是小孩子了！圣诞老人都是假的啦，哥哥。”


End file.
